Shinimi Aarons
Shinimi Aarons is a former human, turned demon by a curse, and is an assassin. After being turned into a demon, by her mother, Shinimi ran away, and lived off the streets until being brought in by a member of The Five. The Five are a group of exiled demons, and vowed to terrorize London to prove their worth. Shinimi was accepted as a full demon, despite her way of being turned into a demon. Appearance Shinimi often gives the appearance of a innocent schoolgirl, however this is a huge misconception that should never be considered. In her human form, Shinimi's black hair is loosely tied into two twin tails that reach her waist, held together by two gold hair ties. Her hair is slightly poofed at the top, and straightens as it goes down. It also appears to be layered. She has long, layered bangs that cover her left eye. The reason behind this is to hide her left eye, which is not a regular eye. In it's place is a golden, inorganic eye with a clock-like appearance. This eye grants Shinimi the power of time manipulation. Her uniform consists of a collared, white undershirt with a red ribbon tied around her neck. Over the undershirt is a black blazer with white trim. The blazer has three silver buttons on it, with the academy's crest on it. Shinimi wears a pleated blue skirt with two thin, black stripes on the bottom. Under the skirt, she wears black stockings, and a pair of Mary Janes. Arguably, her appearance in her demonic form can be described as extravagant. While she still sports the twin tails, they are just pinned up higher, the rest of her appearance is completely different from her human form. On her head, she sports a black and red net bow. There are red ribbons crisscrossing across the net bow, as well as red frills on each side of the net bow. On the ends of it, there are ribbons dangling. Her bangs are brushed back into the net bow, making her left eye visible. While in her demon form, she sports black, frilly fingerless gloves, as well as a frilly black and red dress. The dress has a corset-like upper half, and tied around her waist is a large bow. The bottom portion of her dress is a diamond-like pattern, and on her feet are knee-high combat boots. Personality Shinimi's personality consists of two aspects: sadism and monotone. Shinimi's sadistic side comes out only in her demon form. However, when it does come out, her opponent is always annihilated. This is due to her inability to feel pain in her demonic form, and all she cares about is killing her opponent, earning her the alias of Painless Night (無痛夜 Mutsū Yoru). While in her demonic form, Shinimi will kill anyone who opposes her, and will not feel remorse for it at all. However, despite being her teammates, they are absolutely terrified of her sadism coming out. As aforementioned, she will kill anyone that opposes her, including her teammates who often disapprove of her impromptu plans, and unorthodox way of fighting. When she is in her human form, she absolutely almost never smiles. She always has a monotone, cold expression on her face, and has even stated that she "sees nothing but darkness in a world of lies". At the academy, she refused to talk to anyone, and intentionally ignored her teachers because "they are unworthy of her voice". But it is speculated that she is that way because of a disdain for humans. As most demons think, she thinks humans are nothing but a pathetic, pitiful snack that don't deserve anymore than a glance. Despite being a demon, Shinimi believes in Pre-Socratic Philosophy- meaning, everything has a scientific reason. Even though she knowingly knows demons, angles, and reapers do exist. History Not much is known about Shinimi's past life, however, it is known that she was formerly a human. At age 19, her mother revealed to her that she was a demon, and no longer wished to be one. So against Shinimi's will, her mother sealed every last drop of power into Shinimi, and knocked her out. When Shinimi woke, her mother was gone. Now, she was forever stuck at the physical age of 19, and held her mother's power. In a way, she was able to master the power sealed inside of her, and become an extremely powerful demon. Plot |-| Synopsis= Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Shinimi has also shown that she is a master combatant without a weapon. Natrually impatient, she is naturally attuned to solving things with her fists and feet, devastating opponents through her sheer brute force and speed. Shinimi is extremely powerful in close combat, and she can sufficiently block and attack others. Despite not having received any known training in hand to hand combat, the power sealed inside of her has allowed Shinimi to become a excellent fighter and a skilled user of hand-to-hand combat. Shinimi tends to use her elbows and fists, as she lacks the fast footwork to attack her opponents quickly. However, when enhanced with the sheer force of her power, that makes up for this drawback. When fighting opponents hand-to-hand, Shinimi often uses unorthodox methods to fight, including diving at her opponent, or sticking out her foot to trip them. Her methods of fighting often irritate her opponents beyone belief, as she doesn't use a certain way to fight, causing her to attack at random. Immense Strength: Shinimi relies heavily on her strength to get through a battle, but it proves to be her trump card- aside from her ability to manipulate time. When combined with her combat skills, Shinimi can become a unstoppable force. With her strength, she is able to lift items or people that three times heavier than her actual weight. However, this is partially due to her being a demon, and gaining demon like attributes to further enhance her chances of winning a battle she is engaged in. When executing close-quartered attacks, Shinimi often combines her strength with the attacks, and has been shown to punch a man two times her size across a football field. Her raw power can become a trump card when she has exhausted her clock eye. Time Manipulation Immense Speed Excellent Accuracy